Broken String
by Sab30
Summary: Por más que amemos a alguien debemos comprender que no todo lo que se quiere en este mundo es lo que se necesita.


"**Broken String" One shot - DM&HG**

Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a su rostro, escondiéndolo del dolor, de la verdad, de la vida, tratando de evitar que esas lágrimas que desde hace minutos ya, amenazaban con salir, pero no, ella era fuerte, no lloraría por él, se lo había jurado aquella vez que se vieron por última vez, aquella vez que él la dejó, aquella vez que dijo la cruel verdad que hasta entonces ella se negaba a aceptar, hasta que lo escucho de sus mismos labios, lo miró en sus ojos y lo sintió desde su corazón.

**"When I love you, It's so untrue. I can't even convince myself. ****When I'm speaking, It's the voice of someone else."**

Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez como si fuera la rueda de un vehículo muggle trazando un camino de más de 100km por hora, así de lento y repetitivo se mostraba para ella.

Aun podía escuchar su suave voz, como si él estuviera parado frente a ella y todo estuviese sucediendo nuevamente, cerró sus ojos con fuerza inusitadamente intentando que los malos recuerdos se alejaran de sus pensamientos, pero le fue imposible, una vez más la película se volvía a repetir y lo vivía todo.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y con ellas todo el miedo y la soledad la invadieron… Gritó, gritó de irá, de impotencia, de amargura, de tristeza, gritó por las veces que le dijo "te amo" y por las veces que estuvieron juntos, gritó por no poder entender el por qué de seguir amándolo, a pesar de todo seguían así sus sentimientos. Estaba tan seca y vacía por dentro que ni podía hablar, sus gritos ya eran débiles y más bien parecían chillidos, sentía su garganta maltratada por el uso que le había dado; la fuerza que al principio demostraba tener, o por lo menos intentaba, se había ido con sus esperanzas y sus ganas de vivir.

Abrazó a sus piernas más hacia ella cambiando su postura y es que no era de piedra, llevaba más de media hora sentada bajo el árbol frente al lago, había pensado que tal vez ahí se relajaría un poco logrando manejar mejor las cosas, pero no fue así, cometió el error de dirigirse precisamente a _ese_ árbol donde había vivido tantas cosas junto a él, como su primer beso, el primer "te quiero", la primera pelea, el primer "te extraño", tendría para relatar varias historias con respecto a ello, y posiblemente se tratase de un capitulo por tan solo minutos de lo vivido, pero debía parar, aunque le costase porque el seguir pensando en ello era como ser atravesada por una daga cuyo fin era el hacerla sufrir más no acabar con ella.

**"Oh the truth hurts. And lies worse. How can I give anymore. ****When I love you a little less than before"**

Ciertamente nada de eso se volvería a repetir, solo quedaban recuerdos y aquellos sueños que de vez en cuando se colaban en sus sueños al dormir. Apretó los labios levemente tratando en vano de reprimir aquellas lágrimas que pretendían escaparse de nuevo de sus ojos, pasó el ápice de su lengua por sobre su labio inferior en un acto de humedecerlo más no fue necesario, sintió aquel sabor salado producto de sus lagrimas bañando levemente parte de sus labios, en ese momento; murmuró palabras sin sentido y bufó de molestia, cansada de todo lo que significaba el estar ahí.

Sí tan solo pudiera sacarse el corazón y no amar a nadie más, pero ello sería relativo, se refería en sí a la parte emocional de su cuerpo representando al amor en forma de su corazón, como cualquier persona lo hacía, y ahí estaba el detalle, sí tan solo los sentimientos no existieran, o sí no se hubieran hablado, quizás, y lo peor sí tan solo ella no hubiera dado aquel paso derrumbando la barrera de indiferencia para permitirle el conocerla, el conocerse, sin eso ella seguramente no se estaría maldiciendo por habérsele entregado en cuerpo y alma, ni por haberse enamorado perdidamente de uno de sus peores enemigos, donde el muy maldito resultó ser algo más importante para ella, no, no estaría tirándose al vacío, a la muerte.

Ella, muy en el fondo, no lo quería solamente, lo amaba y sí estuviera en sus manos, volvería a vivirlo todo, tan simple como ello, volvería a sufrirlo todo y a escuchar sus palabras de desprecio con el único motivo de que volvieran a estar juntos una vez más. Después de todo no importaba cuantas veces nos hagan sufrir, cuando alguien se está enamorado somos ciegos, demasiado, y nos gusta sufrir ¿Masoquismo? Era lo más probable; Hermione Granger estaba enamorada y dispuesta a sufrir por un amor no correspondido. Y era tarde, demasiado; nada podría ser diferente y de ello se dio cuenta, en algún momento quiso pensar lo contrario pero no.

**"Oh it tears me up. I try to hold on, but it hurts too much. ****I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay"**

Sus manos ahora estaban engarradas en dos fuertes puños los cuales se apoyaban en el frio pasto y su respiración se agitó al saber que no estaba sola en aquel lugar, pero eso no era lo relevante, sino que se trataba de _él_, lo podía sentir, y su corazón una vez más se agitó de tan solo pensar que tal vez todo había sido un error, parte de su retorcida mente o quizá un juego del día de los inocentes.

Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de lo desdichada que era, sabía perfectamente que nada era nuevamente como lo pintaba porque no estaba loca, no había sido una alucinación o mucho menos; pero no se daría por vencida, ella tenía que sentirlo una vez más, con eso bastaba, no importa sí el resto de su vida viviera infeliz por amarlo de esa manera, ella solo quería probar sus labios una vez más, tan solo un vez más.

**"Let me hold you. For the last time. It's the last chance to feel again. ****But you broke me. Now I can't feel anything."**

Sus pensamientos anteriores volvieron a surgir raspando su piel, una vez más deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera una mentira aunque sea momentáneamente, ¡Que tonta! quería olvidar el pasado y que todo volviera a pasar, no le importaba llorar una y mil veces con tal de tener nuevamente esos ojos grises solo para ella, esa mirada fría recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo y esas frías manos marcando el territorio que de por sí ya era suyo.

Tomó una gran bocana de aire y pudo sentir su aroma a menta mezclado con ese olor tan varonil que siempre tenía, sintió como el aire pasaba por su garganta, la quemaba y le raspaba, un fuego interior se incendió en ella, se estaba quemando pero no le importaba, estaba volviendo a sentirlo cerca y eso era lo que ella quería.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo a pocos centímetros de ella, con algo de miedo levanto la mirada, sus ojos ahora rojos por el llanto se fijaron en su piel pálida la cual ahora brillaba por el resplandor de la luna, sus ojos vagaron por todo el cuerpo de aquel escultural dios que tenia frente a ella, diviso sus ojos grises que la miraban fijamente sin expresión alguna, sintió como si miles de puñales se clavaran en su corazón, pues aquellos ojos que muchas veces la saludaban con amor ahora estaban delante de ella mirándola como si fuera una más, trato de alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en tenerlo para ella una vez más.

Entonces pensó, pensó en cada parte del cuerpo del rubio que había besado, que había tocado con sus manos, pensó en las huellas que sus uñas dejaron en la piel clara de aquel hombre que la volvía _loca_, pensó en las veces que mordió aquellos labios que aunque no fueran carnosos transmitían mayor pasión de lo que alguno pudiera haber intentado; sintió como algo dentro de ella iba subiendo de temperatura poco a poco, esa chispa de un comienzo fue creciendo hasta convertirse en fuego vivo, la estaban calcinando y vaya que esa sensación le estaba gustando.

Se quedó unos segundos admirando su cabellera rubia desarreglada, cabellera que sus manos se habían aventurado a acariciar a enredarse junto a él y ¿cuántas veces? Eran incontables.

Recuerdos. Ahora eran simplemente eso, _recuerdos._

- Hermione… - había dicho sabiendo lo que provocaba en ella cuando lo hacía, divino era escuchar su nombre de sus labios. - Hermione - se atrevió a repetirlo y ella solo entrecerró sus ojos.

Su mirada podía decir muchas cosas, y eso lo trasmitía mirándolo fijamente; él extendió una de sus manos y yo sin pensarlo la tomó, estaba helado y no le importó el porqué, la ayudó a levantarse quedando a escasos centímetros jugando con la tentación de no mirar sus labios finos.

Estaba ahí parada frente al hombre que tanto amaba y que tanto daño le había hecho semanas atrás, no hacía más que mirarle como una niña embobada, no hacía más que pensar en tenerlo nuevamente cerca de mí, en sentirlo mío una vez más… Si, era masoquista, definitivamente que lo era, pero es que no importaba cuantas veces me hiciera sufrir, con tal de que una vez más me regalara una sonrisa, una caricia, un te quiero, no importaba cuantas veces me lastimara con sus palabras diciéndome que no me amaba que lo nuestro no funcionaría, no, para mí solo importaba que a pesar de todo, él estaba parado frente a mi diciendo cosas que yo obviamente no entendía, pero estaba ahí… para mi…

- Hermione – su voz esta vez sonó un poco más dura.

Subió el rostro para verlo, haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran con frenesí, y se quedó estática al ver que sus ojos denotaban algo de ¿tristeza?

**"I can't tell you something that ain't real"**

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó con voz débil, sabiendo que se ahogaría en lágrimas al ver que no contestaba; su vista, él parecía estar viendo a la nada.

- Tenía que hablarte una vez más - se escuchó, cómo sí hablara al viento.

- Pues aquí me tienes, ¿qué es lo que quieres? - soltó con valentía; odiaba que hablará con ella y no la mirara a los ojos, odiaba que hiciera como si ya no existiera.

- Yo solo… - susurró lentamente mientras sus ojos bajaban y se encontraban con los de ella, algo que había esperado.

- ¿Qué? – su voz denotaba cierto miedo, lo amaba tanto a la vez que lograba hacerle tanto daño, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, era por su bien.

- Hermione, yo... – no pudo continuar, simplemente bajo la mirada y se quedo observando el suelo; ambos sabían que este sería el final pero al parecer ninguno de los dos lo quería afrontar.

El silencio los invadió por un segundo, y ella esperó paciente, sabía que le dolería, y sabía que cuando ambos volvieran a hablar, que cuando sus palabras se cruzaran una vez más, todo habría terminado y esta vez para siempre, porque él no la amaba más y porque ella a pesar de seguir haciéndolo, no podía vivir con un sufrimiento constante, principalmente porque Draco no era para ella y ella… ella lograra ser mucho para él, si, ese era el punto, Hermione era mucho para él, y por más amor que le diera, él no volvería a responderle de la misma forma, para todo hay un límite y ese día estaba llegando el suyo.

Avanzó dos pasos hacia él, acercándose un poco más, consiguiendo oler su exquisito aroma, y no para sorpresa, también mezclando sintiendo su aliento frío, a menta, curioso, fresa y menta era una perfecta combinación. Hermione sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal en pocos segundos, unas manos se habían posado en su cintura a la vez que ya se hallaba rozando los labios del mismo Slytherin, por impulso ambos cerraros los ojos, inconscientemente sus labios se unieron una vez más, y un choque eléctrico se hizo esperado. Por inercia sus manos subieron hacia su cabello rubio y es que deseaba sentirlo, sus labios comenzaban por enésima vez a reconocerse, movimientos tan suaves pero que no dejaban de desprender calor y pasión, sus manos subieron recorriendo su silueta dejándose embriagar por aquella sensación, dejando que sus labios volvieran suspirar como tantas veces, pero esta vez no volvería a ser suya y que al día siguiente despertaran como si nada hubiese pasado.

Draco se separó de ella, mirándola con lujuria y eso hizo que la castaña sonriera por dentro, mas no lo miró con sentimiento alguno; sus manos empujaron su pequeño cuerpo lejos de sí y cerca de aquel árbol que tantas veces fue testigo de aquel amor ya inexistente, pero hoy sería testigo de algo más. La castaña sintió como su espalda chocaba contra el tronco al mismo tiempo que él volvía nuevamente a estar más cerca, no le dio tiempo ni tan siquiera para respirar porque se hallaba devorando sus labios por segunda vez, sin embargo la pasión y el frenesí con que lo hacía la había aturdido por unos segundos, mas se dió cuenta que él deseaba hacerla callar y que admitiera que lo seguía deseando, que deseaba ser de él y que gritara su nombre como en varias ocasiones, que sus labios aclamarán por ser recorrida, una y otra vez, pero esta vez… esta vez ella haría algo diferente, esta vez era Hermione la que entendía por fin las cosas, ese día sería justamente ella la que diría "adiós".

**"Let me hold you for the last time. It's the last chance to feel again"**

Se separó lentamente de él, empujándolo lejos de ella con fuerza; él la miró sin comprender y por un momento hizo el ademán de volver a besarla; ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza colocando un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo, evitando nuevamente lo que podía ser aquel contacto. Lo había entendido, no había sido un juego, él realmente no la había amado, pero existía aún aquella llama de esperanza donde si la amaba, la atracción no podía haberla confundido con amor y ella tampoco estaba como para esperar a que se decidiera a estar con ella.

Las fuerzas con las cuales intentaba antes hacerle entender que sí podían salir adelante se habían desvanecido días atrás, cuando le había dicho por primera vez que todo habría sido un error, lo típico para zafarse de algo, decir aquella frase sin importar cuánto había sufrido y a pesar de que lo había seguido amando con la misma intensidad de un principio o tal vez aún más, ya no sentía que ese amor le diera vida, más bien, la estaba matando, y sí, podría decirse que era masoquista. Pero por ese día ya había cumplido su meta, lo tenía al frente de sí, deseándola como su mirada lo reflejaba, sus labios la recorrieron nuevamente haciéndole ver como anhelada todo su ser, pero ya lo había tenido para ella por última vez.

- "No se puede jugar a romper las cadenas. No puedo sentir todo lo que mi corazón quiere sentir, no puedo decirte algo que **no** es real" – recitó ella mientras que el rubio la miraba sin entender, por ahora, y ella no se detuvo - Cuando te amo, es tan falso que no puedo convencerme a mí misma, incluso cuando estoy hablando, es la voz de alguien más – su mirada se comenzó a apagar, y por fin había logrado comprender de que se trataba mas no dijo nada al respecto – Bueno, la verdad duele y se encuentra peor. ¿Cómo puedo dar más cuando te quiero un poco menos que antes? – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero ella no le iba a dar el lujo de verla vulnerable y menos por culpa de él, sería fuerte - Pero estamos corriendo por el fuego, cuando no hay nada para salvar a la izquierda. Es como perseguir el último tren cuando ambos sabemos de que jamás lo alcanzaremos, es demasiado tarde – susurró al fin habiendo desvanecido su voz mientras su mirada se mantenía fija sobre la de él.

- Demasiado tarde – habló del mismo modo que ella; su mirada se tornó fría, y podía sentir como la quemaba, como intentaba hacer que ella decayera, pero ella había puesto aquella barrera, era fuerte al igual que él, mientras que en lo demás seguían siendo tan diferentes como siempre; él lograba ser el fría que la mataba por dentro mientras que ella era aquella llama que lo encendía y derretía por fuera, él era aquella luna hermosa que aunque nunca estaba solo, pues tenía estrellas para su compañía, ninguna de ellas lo llenaba tanto como lo hacía ella, pues era ese sol que a pesar de estar solo siempre brillaba para los demás, eran como agua y aceite, posible de juntar pero imposible de mezclar.

**"But we're running through the fire. When there's nothing left to save. It's like chasing the very last train. When we both know it's too late"**

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás – volvió a susurrar mientras desviaba su mirada de la de ella.

- Ya no hay nada que salvar – repitió con cierto desdén camuflado perfectamente entre palabras.

- Entonces esto es... un adiós – dijo sin pensar volviendo a tornarse sereno y sin una pisca de… remordimiento.

- No – dijo ella tajante haciendo que Draco voltease su rostro - este es **mi** adiós, Draco Malfoy – dijo armándose aún más de valor – soy yo la que te deja, fui la que se dio cuenta de que estamos en un barco a la deriva y yo no me quiero hundir, no, sabiendo nadar, porque me cansé de amarte tanto y que tu ya no sientas igual que antes.

- Yo… - intentó hablar mas ella no se lo permitió.

- Me cansé de esperar, de sufrir, no puedo dar más – dijo en un tono medio irónico, al igual que bajaba la mirada - Ya no eres para mí y yo...

- No eres para mí – continuó tomando su rostro con ambas manos en pocos segundos.

- Soy mucho para ti, y ese el motivo – dijo mientras con fuerza alejaba su rostro de aquellas manos que se permitiría no volver a tocar – nuestro tiempo acabó – repitió con más seguridad mientras giraba su rostro disponiéndose a caminar en sentido contrario.

- Lo sé – escuchó vagamente y de inmediato giró su rostro sintiendo como él también lo hacía, sus pasos sonaron entre el césped que se hallaba húmedo por la lluvia, curiosamente el clima también estaba como ellos, oscuros, vacíos - Hasta luego, Hermione, perdóname por no poder… amarte como te mereces –habló consigo mismo sabiendo que la escucharía, y así lo hizo, su rostro miraba a ningún lugar aparente mientras seguía su camino.

- Siempre te amaré, Draco, aunque no estemos destinados a estar juntos – dijo mientras se giraba a observar el castillo desde aquel punto, observando como él se alejaba; suspiró resignada sin nada más.

Esa fue la última vez que ella cruzó palabras con él, la última vez que se vieron por más que lo habían deseado, esa fue la última vez que Hermione Granger lloró por un hombre y la última vez que amó a alguien de verdad.

**"You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel"**


End file.
